


Adrenaline Rush

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: I left my life for you [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: What if Nate got a little bit too excited after the chase and his body made it all too clear for his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So the last paragraph is basically me trying to fit it into what I have already written. They're small storied but work up to a bigger picture... maybe. Enjoy!

“Get on!”

They both yelled it at the same time, and hadn’t they been under fire at this exact moment Sam might have thought it was funny. But running for their lives usually wasn’t. He prayed to god that Nathan would realize that he was faster, that he was right as he usually was, and would abandon that car that was falling apart anyway. 

And then it did. 

Sam’s heart dropped as he watched his brother crash, almost followed him he was so distracted but managed to turn around just in time. 

Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. 

The single thought consumed his entire being. Anyone in his way would pay dearly if one hair on his brother’s head was hurt. From the distance he saw him crawling out of the wrecked car and his heart was a little lighter knowing he was still alive. The two goons threatening him were quickly dispatched and he stopped in front of him. 

“Come on, quickly!” 

Nathan was hurting all over, he could tell from the way he moved, but nevertheless he was quickly behind him on the bike, and they sped off. The ride was thrilling, adrenaline rushing through his body. His little brother and him, they were unstoppable! Nathan was holding back the - whatever it was that was chasing them - while he focused on the road ahead. Dodging civilians, cars, winding through tight corners, he couldn’t afford to make one single mistake or they’d be both dead. 

He could hear bullets flitting past them, could barely hear it though over his brother’s breath against his neck. Couldn’t feel anything over the warmth of his body pressed close to his. As scary as it was, it was just as exciting. And just before he slid the bike underneath some construction equipment he could have sworn he had felt something else against his back… 

Both of them were breathless when they finally stopped to look at the wreckage of an armoured vehicle. They couldn’t help laugh and grin at each other, the adrenaline rushed through both of their bodies still. Now, when they had a moment to breathe, Sam adjusted the way he sat, and noticed his brother’s breath hitching. His arms wrapped tighter around his body, thumb brushing over one nipple through his shirt, though whether that was coincidental or not, Sam wasn’t sure. There was one thing he was sure of though, and that was definitely an erection he felt pressed against his lower back. During all this, his brother had gotten hard. 

He turned to face him and gave him the most shit eating grin he could, one that his brother was all too capable of as well. 

“I hadn’t known you were quite that excited to see me again,” he said, and Nathan rolled his eyes. 

“Really?,” he paused, but then looked into his eyes again. Pupils dilated, he licked over his lips. “Well I am. In case it wasn’t obvious enough yet.” 

Police sirens interrupted their little moment, all hell would soon break down on them. So Sam revved the engine and drove off, though he hated doing that. Before they rejoined Sully they definitely needed a moment. He had an itch too, and he needed it scratched, now. He sped off at first, but slowed down when he thought it was relatively safe to do though. They’d need to be inconspicuous, and he hoped that no one would notice all the blood and dirt on their clothes. Looking left and right he searched for a place that would do, and eventually, after passing through a few alleys, managed to find a place that seemed private enough. 

Hidden in between houses was a tiny little garden, mostly overgrown and obviously not used very much. Here they were sheltered, and he turned off the engine, turning back to his brother again. He wasn’t any less hard from what he could feel, quite the opposite actually, and he couldn’t deny that he didn’t feel any arousal either. 

Sam got off the bike and took his brother’s hand to guide him off as well. There wasn’t much around here, so he took off his shirt to put it on the soft grass. It was something at least. 

“Sit, Nathan,” he said, slowly closing the distance between them, gently rubbing his arms. “You got hurt. I’m gonna make you feel better.” 

His little brother just nodded, leaned in closer for a kiss but Sam moved back instead, grinning as he denied him the kiss. But he couldn’t keep up that teasing for very long, not when his brother looked so lovely bruised and hurt and pouting, not when his warm body was pressed close to his, the erection so very obvious. Sam cupped his cheeks, thumbs softly brushing over them, reassuring him. Nathan was his little brother and he’d always make sure that he was okay, that he was safe and sound. He brushed the softest of kisses against his lips, smiled when Nathan sighed into it, and rubbed their noses together. Both of them had to chuckle, and the next kiss was a bit more passionate. 

But Sam had plans, and so he did push Nathan to lie down on his shirt, undid the buttons of his jeans and pulled down his pants. He was the one to lick his lips now, excited at the sight of his little brother’s cock. He’d definitely missed doing this, he thought as he settled in between his legs and gave that sweet cock a teasing lick. 

Nathan was propped up on his elbows, eyes wide and pupils dilated as he watched Sam go down on him. It had definitely been a while, but he’d get into it again. They had time now, Sully could wait. He wrapped his hand around his length, stroking gently. He had always loved to feel him grow hard in his hand, or even inside him. Oh there was so much they needed to catch up on, so much time they’d lost. 

Sam forgot that he was being watched as he kept licking over the tip of Nathan’s cock, stroking him with a slow rhythm, before wrapping his lips around him. He wasn’t sure he would be able to take all of him right now, but it didn’t seem to matter when he listened to Nathan’s soft moans, and felt the thickness of his cock inside his mouth. This was just one of the many things he had enjoyed but couldn’t do while he was in prison. It left him in a far too vulnerable position. But here, with his little brother playing with his hair and calling him lovely and perfect he felt himself getting harder, started rubbing himself through his pants. 

With frantic movements he undid his own pants, slid them just low enough so he could pull himself out, and started stroking his own length in time with his little brother’s. When he looked up at Nathan he was flushed and grinning down at him. 

“Damn, I’d forgotten how good you are at this,” he said, his hand still gently caressing his hair. 

“Let me practice a bit more and I’ll be even better,” Sam replied with a teasingly slow lick along his brother’s cock. 

“Ah...fuck,” Nathan moaned, his grip in his hair tightening a bit. 

It only worked to encourage Sam, to take him in his mouth again, and to move lower and lower with each bob of his head. Whatever he couldn’t take, he took care of with his hand, his little brother’s moans sending sparks of pleasure through him. He had dreamed of these moans, had craved them, and now… now they were finally back together. 

Nathan even still had the same tell for when he was about to come. His voice getting just that pitch lower, his hands tightening just a bit more, and the way he called his name one final time before he came in his mouth was simply delicious to listen to. Needy, shameless, desperate. 

Sam stilled when he felt Nathan’s come fill his mouth, reveled in the taste he had almost forgotten. He stroked his little brother through his orgasm, obediently licked up every drop, and finally pressed a kiss to that delicate hip. 

His own pleasure he had almost forgotten about, but Nathan looked at him expectantly, grinning as he pulled him closer. Finally Sam was straddling him and pushed up his brother’s shirt, exposing his toned abs, the tanned skin. He was damn gorgeous, and he let his hands roam all over his chest as he kept jerking himself off with the other. 

Nathan was grinning, moaning when he started playing with his nipples, but Sam himself wasn’t far off. The sight of his brother was too much and he felt the familiar warmth spread through him, his orgasm only made better by the fact that his little brother was watching him, that he could feel his body underneath him. He collapsed forward onto him when he was spent, ignoring his come sticking to his own shirt. He could hardly care when Nathan wrapped his arms around him, softly rubbing over his back. 

Neither of them mentioned Elena. After sharing one last kiss and cleaning up as much as they could, neither of them even mentioned what had just happened, but Sam knew that he couldn’t stay away, couldn’t stop loving him. Or wanting him. And as he found out later, Nathan felt the same way.


End file.
